1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a lighting device for a vehicle employing one or more light conducting rods.
2. Description of Related Art
A lighting device for a vehicle employing a light conducting rod in a related art includes a light conducting rod including one or more light inlet surfaces and one or more light outlet surfaces, and one or more light sources.
Each of the light inlet surface and the light source are inclinedly formed with respect to an axis in a longitudinal direction of the light conducting rod, and an incline direction of the light inlet surface with respect to the axis in the longitudinal direction of the light conducting rod is formed to be opposite to an incline direction of the light source.
The one or more light conducting rods are disposed in parallel to each other.
In the lighting device for the vehicle employing the light conducting rod having the aforementioned structure, a plurality of light sources may be arranged on one plane, so that it is possible to use a circuit substrate having a simple structure and it is easy to assemble the lighting device, thereby improving productivity and reducing manufacturing costs.
However, when the light conducting rod having the inclined light inlet surface is manufactured by a mold, there is a possibility in that a problem is generated in the mold or in an injection quality of the light conducting rod.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.